His Obsession
by QuickStar
Summary: Is this really an obsession or much more? I need to know because no matter what your mine. Blues
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I will only say this once [every new story] I do not own Powerpuff girls and if I did I'll be rich and this events I am writing would be happening.**

**Star's Notes: **

Cause it was ask for here is Boomer's pov **His Obsession** you'll be in for a surprise how it all started. **  
**

**His Obsession**

**xXx**

It started all as a game following her, curious to see what the blue puff did. Yea it sounds like something a stalker would do but I just wanted to know. So I did what I wanted and follow her, it was funny at first, to see her be her goober self helping people when she could, playing around with kids. It went like this for a week, and then a month and it continued I know I should have stopped. I had done what I set out to do but just I couldn't stop something inside me change. I soon found myself trying to catch her attention as I followed her standing out from the crowded.

At first I wanted her to feel intimated by my presence or so I told myself but I knew better then that I want something more. I don't know how I went from being curious to obsessing over her. Yes obsession, that what this is all about there is no other word to describe what I felt or feel, the reason I follow her around now. The reason why I want to see her every minute, second I could it's an unquenchable hunger.

In some point I wanted her to feel what I felt, what she made me feel. Working harder to catch her attention, catching her eyes making her stop to look at me. I wanted her to obsess over me like I did for her. I didn't want to suffer alone on this little obsession she caused me. It work but that didn't stop my hunger, it only made it stronger and I don't think I can hold it in much longer.

That's how I found myself following her again along with her sisters. Watching from the crowded I took a moment to take her in. Perversion or obsession whatever it is I know that it can't be help she is after all my counterpart.

"Yo Boomer, I been looking for you all over the place" Breaking my gaze from Bubbles I look over at Brick. Just as I did Brick's gaze moved from me to the puffs. Raising an eyebrow back at me he spoke. "Still following her around?"

Shrug at his words I moved closer, I could hear Butch groan as he followed Brick. "We having a meet?"

I paid them no heed as I look back to Bubbles, meeting her gaze for a moment before she adverted her gaze away from me, looking down at her lap frowning. I didn't have time to study her as Brick leaned against me, crossing his arms

"Whatever your problem is with her just get it over with. It's getting annoying having to look at the Flower Puffs every day." His voiced was neutral as he spoke.

Butch grinned at his word "Yea Boomie, get it over with. I got other things to do, ladies to meet, you know there are a quite a few that wouldn't mind getting a piece of you."

I scowled at them, angered; they knew just as I knew about their problems with the puffs. My attention was snap back to the Puff's table at the sound of clatter. Just as I did I saw a blue trail, I watched it faded away. Looking back to the table, the chair was knocked over both puffs stood staring at the fading trail both concern and sad.

"Is it really an Obsession Boomer?" Brick asked me; looking back at him I follow his eyes to Blossom.

"What do you think?" Was my only replied. It didn't matter to me if Bubbles was an obsession or not. All that mattered is that I wanted her and I was going to get her no matter what the other puff said.

**xXx**

**Star's End Notes:**

I tried hehe... at least you get an insight of Brick and Blossom its like a chronicle story for all six character following the same events different Point of view, different feel and emotions. -shrugers- I tried I hope you guys like it and well this story is going to be updated next and then **His and Her Obsession **at the same time. Thanks for you time**  
**


	2. Together at Last?

**Star's Notes: **I updated O w O aren't you all happy? Happy means reviews D also I might be a tad hyper O w O but it doesn't matter cause you all love me XD kidding. So yea just wanna say sorry, I had this chapter type out since well last week and the week before that = 3 =; I just been soo busy, your waiting is nothing compare to my other story which is sort of almost finish being type out blurg. So Read and Enjoy. xD

**His Obsession**

**xXx**

Walking down the crowded corridors I felt irritated at both the people that kept bumping into me and my fruitless efforts. Glaring at them solve my first problem as they opt to go around me instead of bumping into me, but it still left me with a dilemma. It had already been two months since I declared I would get Bubbles and I still wasn't close to having her. Brick and Butch wouldn't leave me alone and to get them off my back I got a girlfriend, then another and another and so forth.

I kept dumping them they just couldn't keep me interested, every time I look at them I yearn to see baby blue eyes staring back. Doesn't matter though no one care about the reason behind the break up, most girls considered me a _player_ and many of them want me. A game of sort, a game I was not interested in pursuing. I don't want them I wanted Bubbles and just to know that at any given moment a guy could win her over made my temper rise.

"Boomie!" Shrieked my latest girlfriend; Rachel trying to catch my attention I ignored her, but that didn't stop her as she clung onto my arm. Rolling my eyes at her actions I look at her with a blank expression. She grinned at me not discouraged by my actions, typical.

Looking ahead of me, my eyes immediately landed on golden hair. Pausing to look it was Bubbles, her eyes move back and forth between the classes and halls uncertain where she was going. I grinned at this, knowing perfectly well where she was going. My grin grew as I placed my arm around Maria and lead her to my next class.

Bumping my shoulder with Bubbles, I look back at her smirking, almost tempted to say, see you in a bit. Laughing I look back at Rachel… or was it Maria? She only beamed at me at the sudden show of affection that didn't matter though she was only part of the plan.

Making a few turn I released her and continued on my way to my next class. She followed right behind me whining "Come on Boomie lets just skip."

Glaring back at her annoyed I spoke "No, get lost I have other things to do."

She bit her lip looking at me "But Boomie-"

"Stop calling that." I left her there and headed to my class arriving surprisingly early. Before I had a chance to enter I was stop by a girl, she stared at me thoughtfully before speaking. "Are you by any chance Mister Jo Jo?" I blinked at her confused; looking over her I gapped astonished this action only made her laugh; I probably wasn't the first one to have that reaction but blocking the entrance was the Art Teacher.

"So are you?"

I nodded numbly at her and she deemed at me "Great I need to talk to you Mister Jo-"

"Boomer" I cut her off, I wasn't very fond of my last name.

"Um right Boomer then, I seen some of your old wok and I was wondering if you could consider joining an art exhibition that is going to be held around the end of this school year."

"How would that work?" It sounded interesting but most of the events that have been brought up to him sounded the same but weren't.

"Well you see it's a bit of a long explanation how it works I would prefer if you could stay after school so I can explain it, I still need to get one more person I believe is in your class." She flipped through some papers. "Let's see her name is Bubbles U-

"Utonium ."

She blinked at me and smiled "Oh so you know her?"

Grinning at her words was this teacher new to this town or what? Looking over at her, she probably was. "You could say that, but count me in if she decides to join."

"Oh that's great hehe." Coughing "Um please find a seat; keep in mind seating arranged are permanent. The person sitting next to you is going to be your art partner for any project till the end of the school year."

Stepping out of my way she dismissed looking over some more papers I noted that they were copy prints of some of Bubbles' art. Looking over at the class I smirked most of the tables were empty. A Rowdy Ruff early I would never live it down if the other heard about this. Sliding into one of the back table I lean against the chair lazily watching people enter the room. My view of the door was obstructed by Shelly or was it Mealy?

Winking at me she spoke "Hey there Boomer, you don't mind if I sit next to you?"

Looking at her skeptically "Seats taken"

Grimacing at my rejection she continued irritated. "Well you know if you don't have anything to do after class we could hang out." Her voice was husky as she lean in suggestively, giving me a better view of her chest.

"Miss Aries, this is a classroom not bar, get to your seat." Looking pass her to the teacher. She looked pissed, arms cross she glared. Grunting Aries turn away from me and headed to sit on one of the empty tables I snigger at her.

Looking back to the door I watched people rush into the room just before the bell rang, and quickly made their way into empty seats. The teacher looked at everyone then at the files in hand, slightly disappointed. "Okay class well it seem we are still missing 3 people. Everyone still has a chance to change seats so I give you 5 minutes to do so. With this most of the student stood up and shuffle into different seats. I glared at every one that got near my desk.

I saw the teacher raise her eyebrow at me in question. "I am waiting for someone."

Staring she turn her gaze back to the whole class, as she did two more students enter the room both apologizing quickly they move to their empty seat. With this she studied each student as if she were memorizing their faces and seats. Once in awhile she would look at the papers in hand. She was odd; laying the papers on her desk she frowned. "I guess that's everyone-"

A soft knock interrupted her look to the door I smile. Peaking into the room was Bubbles, at this the teacher brighten "Please come in, Miss Utonium I presume?" Blushing at her words she enter the room shyly not sure what to expect.

"Don't worry; you won't get a tardy slip it's the first day of school. Believe me you're not the first one to get lost, there are 6 different art rooms in this school this is bound to happen." Grabbing the papers of the desk she look through them and back to her "Well you missed out the pick _your table_ I fear there is only one left spot left. Sit next to Boomer"

She tensed instantly at her words shocked; her head snap to my direction staring at me all I could do was stare back smiling almost grinning at her reaction. She tried to calm herself and force her expression to a neutral face but it didn't work. I could see her tension as she walk to _our_ table, her eyes kept trying to avoid mine and I felt slightly amuse at this.

Settling down on the chair I noticed she tried to sit the farthest away from me but it wasn't working this table was made for two people to sit close together. I hesitated for a moment unsure before speaking "I don't bite you know, not much anyhow." At my words her face turn scarlet and she quickly look back at the teacher. I hadn't meant to say it that way but part of me couldn't help it.

Sighing I stared back at the front looking at the teacher I listen briefly to what she had to say before zooming her out my eyes wander back to Bubbles. Instantly smiling, unlike me Bubbles was enthrall by the teacher's speech and actions. Her baby blue eyes seem to glow as a small smile form on her lips.

Beautiful

I stared at her momentarily forgetting to breath, blinking I gasped for breath and quickly looked away. Breathing in deeply sometimes I wonder if she knew what kind of affect she had on me and if I had that same affect on her. Glancing back at her she was busily scribbling down something from the board and just as quick I saw her look at me before leaving.

_Oh right free period_

Looking back at the bored I study what the teacher had written. Portraying _Love and Hate_, the irony, I stared at the bored absently mindedly not long after my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell. Blink surprised, my eyes darted to the clock.

_Already time_

I sat back for a moment waiting for the class to empty out, just as I did I noticed a guy enter the room. Staring at him what was he doing there, school was out already. I turn to watch him his steps were nervous as he head over to -Bubbles.

Bubbles blink at him confused, staring up at him, hee coughed at this and spoke up '"Hi, I don't know if you remember you but I am Mike we had English class together last year."

Her eyes widen then smile almost forcefully. "Mike? Didn't you sit a row behind me?"

"Yeah! That's me… um well you know I was wondering if perhaps you would, go out with me… today?" His words were hasty and I smirked there was no way she was going to say yes.

"I would love to-"

"Great I'll pick you up at 7" I stared at her incredulous, something shift inside me. I continue to stare at her unable to look away, her expression was hard to read but I knew she wasn't happy even as her friend squealed and congratulating her on her date. My eyes narrow at this, grabbing my bag I headed out. My eyes wander back to Aries, who was getting lectured by the teacher.

Rolling her eyes she gathered her own stuff and head out as well, grabbing her arm to catch her attention she glared at me before giving me a fake smile. "Yes?"

"I'll pick you up around 7." Letting her go I left her behind. I couldn't shake off the feeling I had earlier so it was best to just join my brothers and let it wear off.

**xXx**

**Star's End Notes: **I bet you all notice this is longer than Bubbles' POV, its because I already know where this story is leading to _sooooo_. Its longer no worries Bubbles' POV will get better now. Reviews make Star happy /


	3. Chapter 3

**Important Note**

**Not a Chapter**

Hello all, I thought it will be a good time to inform you all that I will not be updating this story. I am a bit disappointed how its fairing and I feel it lacks something. Currently I will only be updating _Runaway Coyote, Mercy Thompson series. _I intend to finish this story before I do anything else as for _The Change AVP. _I have yet to decided what I am going to do; I might remove it or continue. I am leaning more towards a rewrite. Same note for _His/Her Obsession_ I will put them on hold for now and I will see what will happen after _RC_ is done thank you for your time.


End file.
